Sehari bersama Matt dan Mello
by MarooMaroo
Summary: kehidupan gaje Matt dan Mello dimulai lagi. Dan sekarang kita akan mengikuti kehidupan mereka selama sehari penuh Ikuti kisahnya hanya di sehari bersama Matt dan Mello XD


**Tittle : Sehari Mengikuti Kehidupan Sang Duo M**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, randomness**

Summary :

Matt dan Mello adalah anak SMA yang tinggal berdua di suatu tempat kos bagi anak laki-laki. Kehidupan mereka yang gaje terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. WARNING : OOC-ness dan randomness.

Suatu pagi, si Mail Jeevas, atau yang sering disapa Matt (panggil aja namanya Mamatt *dilemparin batako karena sembarangan manggil nama*) sedang asik asiknya dandan(?) di kamarnya dan siap siap pergi ke sekolah. Mello yang baru bangun langsung nyeloteh saat melihat sikap Matt yang gaje itu.

"Ngapain lu Matt? Lagi dandan buat kondangan ya?" tanya Mello dengan senyuman sinis.

"Ya nggaklah Mells, gue kan cuman ngerapiin rambut doang" jawab Matt tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Aduuh...ganteng banget sih gue. kenapa sih cowok kayak gue yang ganteng, pintar, rajin bekerja dan membantu orang tua, suka menabung (author : *nodongin pisau ke arah Matt supaya diam*) bisa tinggal sama cowok preman, dekil, suka maksa dan bikin jijay kayak Mello ini" kata Matt sambil membetulkan make up nya di depan cermin.

Mello yang jengkel melihat tingkah si Mamatt yang mengata-ngatainya dengan kata-kata nista dan tidak pantas itu langsung ngelemparin buah naga ke arah Matt.

"Woy, ngapa lo ngelemparin buah ini ke gue! Kan make up gue jadi luntur cin!" kata Matt yang membetulkan make up nya lagi sampai benar-benar tebal setebal tembok cina. (Author : aduh, comelnya si Mamatt ini *peluk-peluk Matt dengan mesra* BGM : 'kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu...'

Matt : jangan sentuh gue dasar author genit! *teriak-teriak layaknya cewek yang roknya kebuka gara angin topan lewat*

Autor : gue nggak genit kok *monyongin bibir sampe 5 meter*

Matt : swt... )

Setelah itu berlangsunglah pertarungan sengit di pagi hari yang buta (?) antara si buta dari gua hantu dan monyetnya, eh maksudnya antara Matt dan Mello setelah insiden pelemparan buah naga bonar jadi dua terhadap Mamatt bin itu. Matt yang nggak mau kalah mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu kaki seribu no jutsu.

"Ciaaaaat...!" ujar Matt sambil melayangkan seekor kaki seribu ke hadapan Mello.

"Anjrit,lu...!Astaganagabauketeknaga apaan nih?" kata Mello sambil teriak-teriak plus jingkrak-jingkrak kayak tukang becak karena ketakutan.

"Dasar sialan. rasakan jurusku ini Matt, sinar aksiiiiii...! bibiibibibibibibipp!" kata Mello yang nggak mau kalah atas serang ulat bulu no jutsu milik Matt tadi.

Pertarungan sengit itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Matt mengalahkan Mello dengan bulu ketiaknya yang begitu panjang sepanjang rambut rapunzel si anak mbok Iyem yang tinggal kecamatan Serong.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aaaaaahhhh!" teriak Mello sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ngapa lu Mells? Pengen melahirkan ya? Hah? Kapan lu hamil? Siapa bapaknya? Gue? Idiiiih...Amit amit gue punya anak sama lu Mells. _You know_? Nggak level tau! Ya Tuhan, ampunilah hamba-Mu ini yang entah sejak kapan meghamili cowok jabrik nan nista ini..._And_ Mells, lo, gue END" ucap Matt dengan gaya alay sambil nyeloteh nggak jelas dan panjang banget sepanjang jalan depan rumah gue sampai ke tempat tukang nasi goreng mang Udin.

(Matt : "Apaan sih lu author? Mana gue tau alamat rumah lu sama tempat nasi goreng langganan lu."

author : "Mamatt sayang diem aja ya, cuman gue yang tau tempatnya. Yang pasti tu tempat lebih jauh dari perjalanan ke MU deh."

Matt : "Apaan tuh MU? "

author : "MU itu singkatang buat _Mang Udin House_" *ketawa nista*

Matt : *nyekek author sampai koit*)

Yuk lanjuut...!

Mello yang marah mendengar celotehan Matt yang gaje itu langsung teriak teriak sampai bikin gempar seluruh rumah, kecamatan, kota, kabupaten, negara dan sampai ke ujung jagad raya (author : *dijitak Mello*).

"WOOOY! DENGER YA MATT! Gue nggak sudi dihamilin sama lu. Najis banget deh dihamilin sama cowok kurus, cungkring, jelek, bisulan, kutuan, kudisan, kurapan, kutilan, ku- *dihajar*

Matt : "Terus lu ngapa cuy?"

Mello : "Gue sakit perut, jadi jangan banyak cing cong deh lu!"

Setelah itu Mello langsung pergi ke wc untuk melaksanakan ritual ngepet nya itu. Eh, yang benar tuh ritual 'buang hajat' nya itu selama tiga hari tiga malam (sebenarnya cuman tiga belas menit doang kok ^^ ).

Matt : "Cepetan lu Mells! kita keburu telat nih!"

Mello : "Bentar lagi Matt! gue udah pengen _closing_ nih!"

Matt : "Apaan tuh _closing_ Mell?"

Mello : "DIAM AJA DEH LU DASAR MANUSIA BANYAK TANYA!"

Matt : "Swt..."

Setelah selesai melaksanakan ritual buang sial alias buang hajatnya itu Mello dan Matt langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan gembira kayak Dora dan monyetnya itu.

Matt : "Mau kemana kita?" *mulai nari nari gaje*

Mello : "Ke sekolah!" *ngejawab sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara*

(author : *dibunuh untuk kedua kalinya oleh Matt dan Mello*)

Sesampainya di sekolah, si duo M itu (memangnya duo Maya? *bletak*) langsung disapa dengan hangat oleh Near yang sudah sampai duluan.

"Hey Mello, hey Matt" ucap si albino itu sambil nyengir nyengir kuda.

"Hello albino" jawab Mello dengan ketus sementara Matt sudah duduk di bangkunya dan asyik berdandan lagi.

Sesaat setelah itu bel masuk kelas berbunyi dan memainkan lagu kebangsaan sekolah mereka, yaitu lagu kucing garong yang berdurasi lima minggu lima hari lima jam lima menit dan lima detik itu *bletak*

.

.

.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Saat itu guru bahasa inggris mereka yang bernama miss _you-know-who_ (Namanya sengaja di sensor supaya nggak ada yang tahu) itu sedang mengajarkan bagaimana cara membuat _recount text_ yang benar dan setelah itu mereka diberikan tugas untuk membuat minimal satu paragraf karangan bahasa inggris yang termasuk dalam kategori _recount text_ lalu membacakannnya satu persatu ke depan.

Tibalah saatnya Mello membacakan text recount buatannya. (sound efek : "Jeng...jeng...jeng...")

"Ehem...ehem..." ucap Mello mempersiapkan diri.

"_One day I was taken into a dark room by my friend. He shoved me to the bed and trying to unbutton my shirt. I screamed loudly for help. I said "Help….help…help_…!" _but no one came. And then my friend started to kiss me, lick me and stuffs. I just said "Ah…..ah….ah…" and then-_ ujar Mello membacakan tulisan yang ada di bukunya.

Lalu…

"_STOP! what in the world are you saying Mihael Keehl? get back to your seat now!"_ bentak miss _you-know-who_ dengan muka yang merah padam saat mendengar Mello membacakan karangan miliknya.

Matt : "Apaan cerita lu Mells? Emang ada ya yang ngelakuin itu sama lu?"

Mello : "Ya ada lah, dasar bego! "

Matt : "Siapa?" tanya Matt dengan wajah melongo, hidung yang kembang kempis, lidah terjulur keluar dan ingusan *diinjek-injek Matt*

Mello : "Oh, itu...Anjing gue dulu...Gue kan dulu dekat banget sama dia, namanya Robert. Nah, waktu itu lagi mati lampu, trus anjing gue nyerang gue ke atas kasur ngejilatin gue dan ngegonggong gitu. Mungkin gara-gara takut gelap kali ya?" jawab Mello dengan entengnya.

Matt : "Hah? untunglah. Gue kirain siapa" *bernafas lega*

Mello : "Ngapa lu?"

Matt : "Gapapa..."

Setelah bel pertanda kematian, eh salah, pertanda pulang berbunyi murid-murid SMA antah berantah itu langsung menyeruak keluar layaknya ada kebakaran jenggot. Mello dan Matt berjalan keluar berasamaan dengan Near dengan anggunnya laksana pengantin yang lagi berjalan menuju pelaminan. Saat di depan gerbang mereka berjalan menuju arah rumah masing masing. Near berjalan ke arah selatan sedangkan Matt berjalan ke arah barat diikuti Mello yang berjalan ke arah utara(?).

Matt : "Woy sini lu Mello! lu salah arah tau!"

Mello : *balik arah* "Oh iya, ya..."

Di jalan, mereka ketemu Mbak Kunti yang habis pulang belanja sama cowoknya. Matt yang terpesona atas kecantikan Mbak Kunti langsung menengok ke arah Mbak Kunti yang terbang pergi melewati Matt dan Mello.

"Buseeet...Tu orang cantik banget Mells!" ucap Matt kepada Mello.

"Lu udah gila ya? Masa Mbak Kunti yang tampangnya kayak Lady Gaga kelindes truk begitu lu bilang cantik?" jawab Mello dengan wajah serius serta mata melotot dan hampir keluar.

"Masa sih? Dia itu bagaikan primadona tau. Mukanya yang cantik bagaikan bidadari yang lagi buang hajat dan senyumnya yang manis bagaikan senyum Joker si musuh bebuyutan Batm*n itu lu bilang kayak Lady Gaga kelindes truk? Nggak salah lu? Masih cantikkan mbak kunti lagi!" jawab Matt dengan wajah bangga sebangga bangganya –hoeekk- . Mello cuman bisa sweatdrop ngadepin selera temannya yang kelewat ekstrim itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Matt dan Mello langsung sholat(?) bersama sama. Sehabis sholat Matt langsung membuat nasi goreng ekstra pedas untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Matt memasukkan 10 kilogram cabe rawit ke dalam nasi goreng mereka, alhasil mello yang nggak bisa makan makanan pedas langsung bilang...

"OH MY HOT!"

Mello lalu lari ke wc buat BAB. Matt ngakak ngeliat temannya itu lari tunggang langgang ke wc karena sakit perut habis makan nasi goreng super pedas buatannya. Setelah ketawa ngakak dengan durasi dua jam, lalu Matt menyusul kepergian sahabatnya itu ke wc sebelah karena perutnya sakit seperti ditonjokkin Tysen. Dan pada akhirnya hari mereka yang gaje itu berakhir di toilet akibat insiden nasi goreng bertuah(?) yang dibuat Matt untuk makan malam mereka.

(Author : "Kena karma lu Matt" =A=

Matt : "Diem lu! Perut gue masih cenat cenut tau!"

Author : *ketawa nista layaknya nenek sihir yang kesambar petir, DHUER!*

Matt : *masukin cabe rawit 10 karung ke mulut author*

Author : *mati sambil kejang kejang akibat kepedasan*)

~THE END~


End file.
